


now or never

by letsperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: A quickie, F/M, Parents who have no time for sex, Sexy Banter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsperaltiago/pseuds/letsperaltiago
Summary: Being parents is fun but also hard leaving little to no room for intimacy. This means every free second must be used wisely, Amy knows.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	now or never

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... my last smut (and my first ever) got such good feedback so I'm back with another one! This is based on nr. 47 on a smut prompt list which is: "Were you just masturbating?"
> 
> Enjoy! And lemme know what you think

He had really tried to fight it. So hard. He really had. 

Alas, at some point, will and pride just hadn’t been enough which meant Jake had given into the temptation of sneaking away from the rest of the Santiago family; a temptation which had been knocking on the door to his mind for quite some time. Weak as he was he gave in. More specifically he managed to sneak off to Amy’s childhood bedroom - a tiny, tidy room with a queen-sized bed where he and Amy always slept whenever they stayed at her parents’ house - where he quickly had kicked off his jeans and boxers before getting under the covers. 

The walk to the upstairs bedroom from the garden, the place where the entire family consisting of 20 plus people were hanging out, playing games and drinking, had at first felt like an obvious walk of shame. Although the second he noticed that everyone was too busy enjoying the sunny weather to notice him, even less questioning his walking away, he figured he was safe. It was natural - it was okay. 

Of course, naturally, he and Amy didn’t get down and dirty every single night, especially not after becoming parents, but the week leading up to this getaway had been extra busy. They hadn’t been gifted any time or energy to enjoy each other. And then there he was: week two without _any kind_ of “adult fun” (how they addressed it around Mac) and he was slowly but surely going insane. It sure didn’t help that kept replaying Amy getting dressed in her nice (lacy) underwear that morning. He would’ve acted on it if she hadn’t picked their 6-month old up from his travel crib the second she was dressed leaving him no room to intervene whatsoever. So there he was: under the covers of his and Amy’s bed for the week with his hand hidden under the cream-coloured covers as it dutifully stroked his boner - one he felt like he’d had _constantly_ since their first night at her parents’ house. His gorgeous and stupid hot wife was both a blessing and a curse. 

He’d basically kicked off his pants and boxers the second the door closed behind him, he didn’t want to be away from everyone else for too long after all, and now the clothing lay abandoned and undone on the bedroom floor as he slowly ran his right hand down his already half-hard shaft. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. It was far from his ideal way of taking care of said problem: he’d  _ much rather _ be helped by his wife, but he also knew and respected how she felt about sex at her parents’ house. Especially when her entire side of the family was there as well. The odds of getting caught were not exactly on their side. 

He let his mind slip into a vivid daydream, pictures of Amy in the red lingerie he’d bought for her on valentines day (just before they found out they were pregnant) writhing her beautiful body the way she knew would drive him insane. There was no denying the fact that at this stage the mental images of his wife alone could’ve gotten him there, but when you’re in a Santiago household with the entire family visiting there’s no time for patience, Jake knew, so his hand accompanied with a grip around his cock working its way up and down on repeat. 

“F-fuck,” unable to suppress them, occasionally small whimpers and groans would escape him. Even though they were kept to a minimum they, to Jake’s oblivion and ignorance, were loud enough to immediately catch his wife’s attention when she as silently as possible, thinking her husband was gone to take a nap (being with the entire Santiago-family for so long definitely earned him that privilege), walked into the room. She hadn’t thought much of his absence but now having entered the room it was clear as day what was  _ actually _ going on. 

Jake, on his part, mid-bliss and nearing his climax was almost too caught up to notice anything at all. Then again Amy’s childhood bedroom was far from big enough for Amy to remain unnoticed. The second his eyes drifted just a bit open they shot open wide in shock and his hand came to a rough halt even though it pained him to leave himself hanging this close to the edge. 

“Ames!” 

His wife froze like a deer in headlights and  _ for sure _ knew what was going on in the room she’d just barely entered. There was a moment of silence, just briefly and long enough for Amy to form a sentence. 

“Were you just masturbating?” 

Fair question, he thought. 

“Uh-” Jake stuttered trying to come up with an explanation only to realize that there was no way around the truth. “Yes.” 

Of course she would never be disgusted or mad, Jake knew (his wife  _ loves _ him in any sexy context) but he did have to admit that he was surprised when she let the bunch of Mac’s baby toys she’d been holding fall to the floor. Nothing was said to explain the action further and it only made sense to him when she, within a matter of seconds, successfully shifted from shocked to flipping on her own switch. Next thing he knew he was watching her unbutton her jeans and wiggling out of them. 

“I left Mac with my parents telling them I was going to put away his toys and then mash him some bananas-,” she informed him abruptly after succeeding to kick the jeans off and away to a corner of the room before walking over to him in bed,“-which means we have approximately 10 minutes before my absence will be categorised as suspicious.” 

The way she informed him, promptly and with any insecurity, had Jake feel like he was back at the academy being bossed around. Only this time he didn’t mind one bit - especially when she climbed the bed first, then under the covers onto him to straddle his naked hips. 

“You up for the challenge?”

It all happened so fast: from the second Jake discovered her in the room to then having her on top of him, and it’s safe to say that he was just a tad confused. Yet also horny and turned on enough to put two and two together fast enough to reply before she got too impatient. 

“Uh- ready? For what?” 

Of course he was ready! He was mid-buildup to a climax he needed  _ very _ badly and he could’ve very well just...gone for it. Yet when his wife was bold and brief like this, it always scrambled up his mind and flipped his plans upside down. God, she was hot - even in her casual mom-wear (jeans, now on the floor, and one of Jake’s flannels tied at the waist to crop it and accentuate her curves. All of this paired with the perfect messy bun).

“Efficient intercourse,” she proved her point by grinding down to feel his already hard cock earning herself the delicious sound of Jake letting out a soft moan. “You  _ feel _ ready to me. Ahead even. A prepared man - I love that.” 

“Gosh,” he breathed out through his gritted teeth taking a hold of her hips, a part of her who always felt like the most perfect soft yet sculpted handful for him. “If I wasn’t already so fucking turned on and way past reasonable judgement I would so tell you to never call it  _ efficient intercourse _ ever again…”

Amy chuckled in return both at his comment but mostly as a sound of enjoyment at the fact that her husband was a mess beneath her. 

“... But I won’t even bother at this point. God, Ames… I  _ really _ need this.”

It was his turn to grind and his hands dutifully accompanied her hips into a grind of their own to meet his desperate sway. He needed her so bad. Lucky for him Amy was quick to oblige and without delay Jake got to feel her soft lips against his. They kiss every day and it never feels not amazing, even the smallest pecks, but that kiss right then and there? It was on fire and it was as if they were kissing for the last time. It quickly grew into a hot and heavy, horny teenager-ish makeout session. Safe to say that shared between the two of them there is no shame. The  _ pent up parents _ -syndrome was so very real. 

“You’re already so hard, babe,” Amy managed to let out between clashing lips and the small sounds of pleasure, calling out for each other, that they shared. “Can’t believe you had your own fun without me.”

“It’s never  _ really _ fun without you, Ames,” Jake was quick to counter and it was obvious that she smiled into the kiss at the remark. A smile was the best thing his word could bring out of her. “Just a less-fun substitute.” 

“Poor thing. Let's put that less-fun substitute you had before me to good use then, shall we?”

Amy straightened back up and raised herself to stand on her knees allowing her to push down the edges of her panties, not all the way but just enough to expose the part of her he so shamelessly was craving to see and more importantly feel. The fabric never got further than mid-thigh but then and there it was enough: Jake’s hand reached past the already damp fabric and unhesitatingly began stroking her already lower lips with the entire surface of his palm. Amy’s hips were quick to join the rhythm of his fingers by grinding to meet him. Bit by bit he added fingers to provide more enjoyment successfully earning him small whimpers. Loud enough for them to clearly hear but controlled enough to not draw any attention to what they were currently doing  _ if _ someone were to walk by their room. 

It was truly a sight to die for, Jake thought, looking up at his gorgeous wife as she quickly built up a sweat that competed with the wetness developing in-between her folds. 

“As much as-” she was interrupted by her own impossibility to hold back a whimper when he crooked his finger just right brushing her clit. He kept feeling her at the same angle to make sure no enjoyment was lost but still she fought to finish her sentence. “-as much as I love  _ this _ ...” she thrusted into his hand with more drive than before as emphasis earning her a groan in return before continuing, “... I need you to fuck me before someone becomes suspicious. We can do proper foreplay some other day.” 

“When? In another 6 months?” 

Jake’s voice was drenched in sarcasm. He  _ loves _ his son with a capital L although that doesn’t change the fact that he does miss having all the time in the world to please his wife as she so rightfully deserves. Foreplay, loads of it, taking his time with her and allowing her to do the same with him? It was rare these days. A baby with no respect for intimacy will do that.

“Shut up,” she grabbed his shaft to give it a few strokes in preparation as she slowly let her knees bend sinking down towards the awaiting tip. “Panties,” she commanded and Jake immediately complied by pushing the obstacle to the side. Time was of the essence and having to search for a pair of slung away panties afterwards wasn’t something they’d have the time for; keeping them on was definitely the most efficient way to tackle the problem. 

Jake had barely got the fabric out of their way when he was swept into another (dearly missed) world by the feeling of his wife’s warm wetness surrounding his shaft. He knew, of course, but once again he was in a total state of euphoria at this great reminder of the fact that nothing would ever beat the feeling of Amy Santiago -  _ especially _ not his own sad hand. 

“F-fuck,” she stuttered head immediately thrown back, half-undone bun dangling and eyes closed trying to contain the overwhelming feeling of pleasure washing over her as she took her time sliding all the way down onto him. 

“So good,” he breathed heavily as his hands found their way to her hips as if to stabilize her quaking thighs throughout her progression down onto him. Soon she reached the goal, filled up by him entirely, and after taking in the dearly missed burning sensation she picked up a rhythm bringing her right back up to the tip of his cock before going back down on it with even more power than the previous time. And so it kept going, picking up pace with every thrust, power of the thrusts escalating, and the two parents gave into the craving for each which they’d subdued for so long. So long that it seemed like forever. 

“Y-Yes, yes, yes!” 

Her words, or rather barely understandable high pitched whines, were only just kept low enough to keep secret but loud enough for him to enjoy like his own little intimate performance. One hand left her hip bone sliding back to grip her ass cheek. A

“Keep quiet, okay?” he warned looking up at her with a commanding glance that would leave her wanting to question what he meant. But there was no time: as soon as he figured the coast behind their bedroom door was clear (at least he really  _ hoped _ it was) his hand left her ass only to come back to it in the shape of a smack that was definitely a bit louder than intended - so was the moan it earned him. Whether it was because they were so cautious about their noises or it actually was loud, Jake prayed no one walked by right then and there. “Shh, Ames.” 

“Jake,” she carefully whined obviously back to being in control of her voice’s volume. “That felt so good… This feels so good.”

“I know, babe, but keep quiet. You don’t want your family to hear us, right?”

He immediately realised it kinda came out as sexy-talk but he actually meant it. She would kill herself and him if they were to be caught. With no hesitation. 

“I almost don’t care.”

“Oh, trust me… You do, babe.” 

In hopes of keeping her mind off of the anticipation, the fear but also the excitement of doing what they were doing, her hips picked up speed. She leaned forward to share a kiss with her husband, probably the deepest in a while, which would hopefully muffle whatever future too loud sounds her body failed to control. The second they both felt what the slight change of angle did they were both thankful for Amy’s decision to initiate a kiss: he entered her just right and the shock of pleasure it sent through them both was worthy of a tiny scream. Alas a scream she had to fight to tone down to a loud whimper muffled by her husband’s hungry lips and moans in return. 

“I’m so close already,” he pulled back to breathe the words heavily into her sweaty temple as their pace only grew faster, deeper, as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her ass in support. 

“M-me too. Embarrassingly close. I needed this.”

“You look so fucking good in my flannel. Even better when on top of me like this.” 

Amy was just as out of breath and straightened back up, or at least halfway, to grab the wooden headboard rising from the top of the bed before her. This would work as support for the last stretch, Amy thought to herself, as she reached a pace even she was surprised by. Perhaps that was what being pent up did to her: gave her superpowers in bed. Jake definitely noticed and within seconds they were both fighting to control moans and whimpers as they chased their climax. 

“Right there,” he breathed pulling her in closer to him by her ass. “Yes, Ames. Now, now, now-” he was cut off by himself reaching the peak, bursting into his still grinding wife causing his mess of words and sounds transcending into one last dragged out sound of pleasure as his hips rolled with her through the aftershock. 

“A-a-almost,” Amy accompanied the sounds of his climax looking deeply into her favorite sight: the sight of her climaxing husband’s blank eyes and gaping mouth. One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts-

“Yeeesss, Jake,” she hissed louder than intended with her head thrown back and knuckles white from holding onto the headboard as she came just seconds after her husband. After giving their almost synchronised climax a few soothing thrusts, per se, a ride through the entirety, they both came to a halt. Jake still inside of her. Amy still gripping onto the headboard looking down between her reached out arms and down at him. 

The silence let the other know that they were indeed literally speechless. It didn’t last last long though: a voice belonging to non-other than Amy’s mother came from what sounded like downstairs and sweeped the intimate atmosphere like an exploding bomb.

“Amy, Mija! Mac has been non-stop crying for five minutes now. I think he’s hungry!” 

“Shit!” 

And never before has Amy flown off her husband's body and gotten re-dressed with such speed. At least she’d kept her panties and his flannel on. 

“Coming, mom! Just need to find something in our room!” She yelled back in panic hoping it would gain her some time and hopefully keep her mom downstairs. Meanwhile her husband admired the chaotic scene with a toothy grin on his face. “Worth it?” he asked curiously. 

She might’ve been mid-closing pants, more afraid of being caught than ever before, yet it didn’t keep her from answering “ _ Definitely _ ” with a dark look in her eyes paired with a devilish smile as she threw her mussed hair into a new messy bun that didn’t make her look like she’d been fucked into another world (which she had but shh). 

Man, he loved her. 


End file.
